


一场硬仗

by hxxxfp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxxxfp/pseuds/hxxxfp
Summary: 队詹abo，ghs
Kudos: 1





	一场硬仗

Bucky也知道他不安好心。

是的，他不安好心。不然他为什么半夜来爬不苟言笑的年纪男学生会主席，全校所有O、B（可能还有A）手淫对象，他同班Rogers的床？

可是这个被他爬床的男主席明显也没安好心啊，前秒一脸人模狗样的正直模样说Bucky，我是不会在发情期占你便宜的，后一秒连他底裤都扒了，号称是看不过去，兄弟同学朋友到底手足之情，这点忙总还是要帮的。怎么能光看着对方难受，而自己不为所动呢！这话一出口，仿佛他背生双翼，就要像米迦勒一样闪闪发光了。Bucky要再不知道这小子是个什么混东西，也对不起他们十几年交情了。更何况对方的手指还在自己屁股里乱搅，这一脸凛然正气拿出去是能吃还是能卖钱啊，这个臭德行！

骂是要骂的，至于发情期一类的事儿，他腆着脸求操的面子是不要的。他俩真的太久没做过了，Bucky掰着手指一算，足有两个月。Steve去国外做交换生，他跟社团出去徒步，打个电话都奢侈，更不要说phone sex了，硬是给他清心寡欲两个月。这才连发情期都顾不得了，爬了人家的床来挨操。好在毕竟是最后几天，气味也没之前那么一发不可收拾了，他才敢偷偷出来晃荡。

Bucky很是没皮没脸地叫唤，屁股抬起来坐下去迎合那两根坏心眼的手指。声线给情欲一浸，尾音都软软的：我打赌你忍不过五分钟。怎么样，要不要赌？

对方另一只手正在脱自己的裤子，闻言一愣，笑了。好啊中士，赌就赌。队长还怕你不成，我十分钟都行。那玩意硬邦邦地戳在他后腰处，Bucky哼一声，是不服气的样子。他俯下身，趴到Alpha胸口前：怎么，队长准备拿手操我一晚上？Steve深吸一口气，空气里尽是魂牵梦萦他两个月的味道，平日里闻惯的信息素，此时多了几分甜腻。大概是发情期。

他咳嗽两声。Barnes中士，不好急躁。你家队长从不打无准备之仗。你要是有个闪失我可怎么交代呢，是吧。

你跟谁交代啊，R—o—g—e—r—s。Bucky咬牙切齿，再不进来我明天必传你阳痿——额啊，我操！

对方听他骂的开心，也不拦，只不过他被润滑剂和体液糊得乱七八糟的后穴又喜迎两位新客，四根手指不要命地往他肠道里伸，朝他敏感点死命一按，他终于被折腾着射了一次，眼神恍惚，面色潮红，气喘吁吁地往人胸口一埋，受不住了：还有他妈的多久啊！

Steve瞄了一眼腕上的夜光手表：九分钟了，加油。到底是谁加油啊，下次这种赌再也不打了，Bucky欲哭无泪，想想这小子都哪学的这些乱七八糟的玩意！尽往自己身上使劲了！

Steve有意再小打小闹地折腾一会Bucky，手指黏黏糊糊地从那个贪吃的穴口抽出来，抹点对方射在自己小腹上的精液继续给他做开拓。他也不是不硬，他硬得有点头晕了，血全流下半身去了，的确也怕太久没做，伤着omega。还有就大概率面子问题了吧，他装作不知道。

Alpha一边单手把套带上，一边手指俱都收回，善意地回复他，中士，战斗才刚刚开始呢，打起精神。话音未落就捅进去，对方的确够湿，给他一下子就捅了个对穿。Bucky哀嚎一声，一时间眼前也不知道是金光还是白光，只知道是爽过头了，一声变了调的呻吟就没能憋住。Steve像是早有准备，一记深吻就迎过去，舌头一直入侵，顶进他喉咙口，下身也尽职尽责，同步一击顶上了生殖腔。这下Bucky是什么声音也发不出来了。黑暗的房间中央只有床垫和床架吱呀相撞的声音，Bucky趴在Alpha身上软绵绵地摇晃，只想喊救命。对方大概憋得有点久，也被那句阳痿给激了一下，真是发了狠劲在操他。那根滚烫的大家伙每每从上往下贯穿他，都会让他有肚子要被捅穿的错觉。对方的凶器不断深入浅出，在他生殖腔入口不断顶弄，他甚至能感觉到两块软肉在巨大的威胁下颤颤发抖。Steve放慢速度用力顶了一下胯，声音里有坏笑的意味：中士，让我进去？  
Bucky简直是要把毕生脏话的库存扔他脸上了，Steve Rogers！你个不学好的！哼哧半天，没舍得接着骂下去；对方来含他丰满圆润的下唇，他吐出几个含糊且恶狠狠的词句来：要做就做快点！他的队长亲吻了一下他散发omega甜美气息的腺体，像啜饮一眼甘甜的泉水：遵命，中士。也不再在两块软肉上磨蹭，饱满的龟头一顶，顺理成章地挤将进去。只觉得一阵窒息般的湿热和紧致包裹上来，那个从来没被探访过的地方跟他不熟，只知道拼命缩紧要排挤他出去，他差点一下交代在里头，连忙咬紧牙关，又深又猛地顶起胯来。Bucky险些脱口大喊大叫起来，生生咽下去了，转而死死咬住对方赤裸的肩膀，像衔住唯一的浮木，而快感比浪头更凶猛，兜头浇将过来，要把他最后的生机也淹没在十万八千丈的海水重压之下。操，Steve真的操得太深了，生殖腔以前怕怀孕从来没进去过，他没料到这是一场这样难打的仗。对方的阴茎在他腹部顶出了一个形状，他神智不太清楚，呜咽很破碎地像个孩子一样去摸，觉得自己像是要淹死了，又像是被竹签子穿起来的鱼，明火亮晃晃的，要把他的水分烤干了。怎么办，他胡乱抽噎起来，Steve过来吻掉他的眼泪做些假惺惺的安慰。期间他射了两三次吧，不记得了，只记得恍惚间Steve还在操他，他喃喃说我要被你操死在床上了，队长。没皮没脸的某队长含过他耳垂：中士，没人能比你更好了。我相信你。那我们再来一回。Bucky想说操你的，但浑身也没力气，耳边颊上落下湿哒哒的亲吻，他只感到对方再次挺身进来，穴口很不要脸，贪婪地吸附到那个会给予自己快感的东西上去。他射得乱七八糟，Steve含着他的精液和他接吻，宽大的掌心包裹磨蹭他射太多次，灼得发痛的铃口。那话儿在他手里重又硬起来，他恍惚中只想，自己居然还能硬，佩服。操，但是真的射不出来了。

Steve最后操爽了，待结消下去从他后穴里退出来时，Bucky早就不省人事地昏过去了。他第一次之后就没戴套，没把握住射里头了，精液缓缓从里面流出来，装不住，淌到被单上，白花花一片。又看看人一身青紫的吻痕和自己肩上见了血的牙印，背上左一道右一道的抓痕才悻悻道是自己素了太久，狠了点。有点愧疚。于是给人简单打水来清理了一下，又摸避孕药出来哄着对方迷迷糊糊地吞了，这才安心上床，抱着多日未见的omega幸福地合上眼睛。

困意袭来的边缘，他听见怀里Bucky含糊着念他：Cap，真是一场硬仗……他失笑，吻落下在对方的头顶，搂紧他睡着了。


End file.
